plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt
Ancient Egypt is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and in Plants vs. Zombies Online. The player's real journey starts here and the world itself is home of to mummies. There are 25 levels in this world, 7 plants to make use of and 12 zombies to fight at. In this world, the lawn functions exactly as it normally would on a daytime level from the original Plants vs. Zombies. The main difference here is that gravestones spawn in at the start of the levels (just like night levels from Plants vs. Zombies, except that it is considered daytime with sun dropping from the sky). Ancient Egypt, unlike the other four worlds doesn't have a game description on what timeline did the event took place but it is assumed that is approximated in between 3100 BC to 332 BC. Ancient Egypt started its ancient civilization in the Northeast Africa, Arabian, and is one of the six civilizations to arouse independently of Islam. But when Penny and Crazy Dave arrive here, Penny says Crazy Dave should wait 3,000 years for his taco, which he ate in 2009, therefore, they have arrived in 991 BC. Order of Events After level 4 of the tutorial, the player gets Penny and travels to Ancient Egypt. After beating Day 1, the player gets the Map of Space-Time-Ness and unlocks the world map. After Day 2, the player unlocks the Cabbage-pult and gets introduced to Plant Food. After Day 3, the player unlocks the Bloomerang. When the player beats Day 4 (?), the player unlocks power-ups, a tutorial of power-ups is then shown. When you beat Day 5, you can play Piñata Party levels. After Day 7, the player receives a note from the zombies, showing zombies with a Brain with a fork and a knife above it, and when the player accesses Day 8, a note from Dr. Zomboss is shown, if the player wins, they get a World Key, which is used to access other worlds. After some days, when the player reaches Day 25, Dr. Zomboss writes another note, saying he thinks there was a brain as meat in Crazy Dave's taco, Zomboss then emerges from the ground in his Zombot Sphinx-inator, however, Zomboss is easily defeated. He writes yet another note in defeat, and then travels to the Pirate Seas. Levels Main levels Goals for Success These levels' zombie types and flag numbers are same as their original ones. Two to three mission objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions to continue to the next level. Failure to comply to the conditions will force the player to restart the prescribed level. Day 5 * Survive by using Power Ups. Day 7 (Mummy Memory I) *Match symbols to destroy the zombies Day 8 *Survive the massive attack in Ancient Egypt *Survive without any lawn mowers Day 11 (Locked and Loaded I) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 13 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies. Day 15 (Save our Seeds I) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 16 (Mummy Memory II) *Match symbols to destroy Zombies Day 17 *Never have more than 14 plants Day 18 (Last Stand I) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 19 *Never have more than 12 plants *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Day 20 (Save our Seeds II) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 21 (Locked and Loaded III) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 22 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Never have more than 15 plants Day 23 (Mummy Memory III) *Match symbols to destroy zombies Day 24 (Last Stand III) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Brain Busters All sorts of Brain Busters were merged together as one to a normal level. Special Delivery :Main article: Special Delivery :Special Delivery is an exclusive conveyor-belt level for Ancient Egypt. During this level, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Like its previous levels, this one is just a standard level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Mummy Memory Mummy Memory is Ancient Egypt's real exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, they will tap two ceramic signs to reveal the symbols. If the player manages to get the two similar symbols (e.g two skulls), the zombie will immediately die. However, if they pick different ceramic signs with different symbol appearing (e.g a skull and a lucky clover), the sign will flip again. It is based on an actual memory game where in the challenger has to select a term and its corresponding meaning to get the correct answer, a synonym of a certain term, or an antonym of a certain term as well, etc. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like it's previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive 5 consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive 1 flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely attack violently with Sandstorms. The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this brain buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Pyramid of Doom The Pyramid of Doom is the Endless Zone of Ancient Egypt. The player can unlock the Endless Zone after beating the twelfth day of the world. The player can practice and hone their skills in surviving an escalating level after level of endless zombies. As the player progress throughout the higher levels, 80% of the lawn will be occupied with Tombstones that would certainly prevent the player from planting plants further. Also, the player can test their skills in surviving an extreme number of Gargantuars that will storm their lawn. Zombot Sphinx-inator The Zombot Sphinx-inator is Ancient Egypt's boss, and the final finite level. It can summon any Ancient Egypt zombie except Ra Zombie, Flag Mummy, and Camel Zombies. It also has a charge attack that kills any plant and zombie in 2 columns, but can be stopped with Plant Food. Finally, it has a missile attack which kills any plant in the tile it targets(unless it is currently using its Plant Food powerup) and summons two tombstones. The player is given its plants through a conveyor-belt, these plants being Wall-nut, Bloomerang, Iceberg Lettuce, Grave Buster, Bonk Choy, and Repeater. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time AncientEgyptMap.jpg|Old area map PvZ2 Egypt01.jpg|Acient Egypt's first look bg_egypt_27114.jpg|Concept of the Ancient Egypt. plants-vs-zombies-2-plants-guide-ancient-egypt.jpg|Ancient Egypt in the World Map selection screen Chinae.png|Ancient Egypt plants from the Chinese version. Ancient Egypt Lawnmower.png|Ancient Egypt Lawnmower 083.PNG|The note from level 7 (Level 10 pre-1.7) Artofpvzp3.jpg|Concept art of Ancient Egypt Artofpvzp2.jpg|Concept Art of Ancient Egypt Zombies EGYPT.PNG|Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars ancientegyptmap - Copy.png|New Map of Ancient Egypt Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Map.jpg|Ancient Egypt map. PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay of Ancient Egypt. File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Mini games - Boxing|Boxing Mini-game File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 1-1|Ancient Egypt 1-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 2-1|Ancient Egypt 2-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 3-1|Ancient Egypt 3-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 4-1|Ancient Egypt 4-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 4-2|Ancient Egypt 4-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 4-3|Ancient Egypt 4-3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 5-1|Ancient Egypt 5-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 5-2|Ancient Egypt 5-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 5-3|Ancient Egypt 5-3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 5-4|Ancient Egypt 5-4 Soon File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 6-1|Ancient Egypt 6-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 6-2|Ancient Egypt 6-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 6-3|Ancient Egypt 6-3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 6-4|Ancient Egypt 6-4 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 7-1|Ancient Egypt 7-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 7-2|Ancient Egypt 7-2 Soon File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 7-3|Ancient Egypt 7-3 Soon File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 7-4|Ancient Egypt 7-4 Soon File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 8-1|Ancient Egypt 8-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 8-2|Ancient Egypt 8-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 8-3|Ancient Egypt 8-3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 8-4|Ancient Egypt 8-4 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 9-1|Ancient Egypt 9-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 9-2|Ancient Egypt 9-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 9-3|Ancient Egypt 9-3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 9-4|Ancient Egypt 9-4 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 10-1|Ancient Egypt 10-1 BOSS File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 10-2|Ancient Egypt 10-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 10-3|Ancient Egypt 10-3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 10-4|Ancient Egypt 10-4 Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 1|Ancient Egypt Day 1 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 2|Ancient Egypt Day 2 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 3|Ancient Egypt Day 3 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 4|Ancient Egypt Day 4 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 5 FS|Ancient Egypt Day 5 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 5 SS|Ancient Egypt Day 5 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 6|Ancient Egypt Day 6 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 7|Ancient Egypt Day 7 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 8|Ancient Egypt Day 8 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 9|Ancient Egypt Day 9 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 10 FS|Ancient Egypt Day 10 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 10 SS|Ancient Egypt Day 10 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 11|Ancient Egypt Day 11 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 12|Ancient Egypt Day 12 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 13|Ancient Egypt Day 13 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 14|Ancient Egypt Day 14 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 15 FS|Ancient Egypt Day 15 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 15 SS|Ancient Egypt Day 15 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 16|Ancient Egypt Day 16 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 17|Ancient Egypt Day 17 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 18|Ancient Egypt Day 18 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 19|Ancient Egypt Day 19 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 20 FS|Ancient Egypt Day 20 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 20 SS|Ancient Egypt Day 20 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 21|Ancient Egypt Day 21 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 22|Ancient Egypt Day 22 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 23|Ancient Egypt Day 23 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 24|Ancient Egypt Day 24 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 25 FS|Ancient Egypt Day 25 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 25 SS|Ancient Egypt Day 25 Second Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 26|Ancient Egypt Day 26 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 27|Ancient Egypt Day 27 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 28|Ancient Egypt Day 28 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 29|Ancient Egypt Day 29 File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 30 FS|Ancient Egypt Day 30 First Star File:Plants vs. Zombies All Stars - Ancient Egypt Day 30 SS|Ancient Egypt Day 30 Second Star Music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt ☿ HD ☿|Stage music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Brainiac Maniac Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ultimate Battle Walkthrough ''See Ancient Egypt/Walkthrough. Trivia *A parody of Superman can be seen near Day 17. Three zombies are trapped in square glass, being a reference to the Phantom Zone. *On the world map, dust devils will occur on farther pieces of land in the background. *In the Chinese version of the game, Day 5 is replaced by a Yeti Chase. *It is the only world so far in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that doesn't introduce a bean. *The lawn is filled with Ra Zombie and Tomb Raiser Zombie (Anubis) statues. *On Player's House, there are some hieroglyphics representing a Sunflower producing a Sun, a zombie walking, a Potato Mine, a Wall-nut, a Lawn Mower, a zombie's head, and a Potion Bottle. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Areas